Frozen Balls
by Jennasaurus-Rawr
Summary: There's a phantom snowball-thrower at Hogwarts and no one is safe! Can anyone catch this fiend? And if so, what will their punishment be? OneShot.


_**Harry Potter & Frozen Crossover #2!**_

I hope you all enjoy reading this!

I really love writing these and already have plans to do another.  
>(I own none of the characters, I merely play around with them.)<p>

_**...  
><strong>_

Anna and Kristoff lay in the fresh, powdery snow that had fallen in the grounds of Hogwarts. They had spent the day outside in the crisp winter air; making snow angels, having snow ball fights and building a snowman which they named Olaf and charmed to talk and follow them around! Now they were exhausted, and taking a much needed breather.

Anna rolled onto her side towards Kristoff, laid an arm over him and rested her head against his chest. Even through his thick jacket she could just feel the beating of his heart. Smiling, she lifted her face to his, kissing him softly on his cheek.

"Thank you for today. It was perfect!"

Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna's slim figure, pulling her closer to him. "You are most welcome Anna. Any day with you is always perfect to me!" Kristoff grinned.

Anna shook her head and tousled his hair. "Well aren't you a little - EEEEEEK!"

Anna's retort was cut short by a massive snowball making contact with her back. She turned and sat up quickly, scanning the grounds to find the perpetrator. A movement caught her eye.

"Hullo Anna, Kristoff!" said a small, white creature waddling over to them.

Kristoff sat up at the mention of his name, smiling as he saw who it was.

"Hey Olaf," Anna and Kristoff said in unison.

"OOOOOFFF!" Kristoff was lying back in the snow again, having just been hit in the gut by a second giant snowball.

Anna and Olaf looked at Kristoff, before again trying to see where the icy missile came from.

"Hmm." Anna turned to Kristoff. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, fair lady, I fear I will not make it throu-"

"Kristoff!"

"Okay. Alright. I'm fine, just a little winded." He rubbed his stomach gently.

"AHRRRRRRR!"

The pair quickly stared at Olaf, whose butt was busy blindly wandering around searching for his head. His head, which was now some distance away and shouting out directions to the rest of his body, had apparently been shot off by another snow ball attack.

Kristoff jumped to his feet. "We need to find shelter," he said to Anna, giving her a hand up.

They headed for the edge of the forbidden forest, hoping the tree line would afford them some protection. Kristoff scooped up Olaf's bottom half on the way, while Anna grabbed the snowman's head. They plonked the two back together once they had some cover.

"Ahh! That's better! Welcome back butt!"

Kristoff chuckled.

Anna was annoyed, still distracted by the phantom snowballs. "I want to know where they're coming from. And more importantly, who's firing them!"

...

Over the next week, anyone who ventured out into the grounds became a target for these flying snowballs. No one could figure out where they were coming from or who was controlling them. Some of the students decided staying inside was safer, others used shield charms when out of the castle, and the few people who didn't do either got a very cold surprise!

On the third day of the icy attacks Neville was on his way to Herbology when…OHFFF! A snowball pelted him in the back. He lost his footing and fell face first into the snow. Fortunately it was a soft landing, but it certainly wasn't warm.

The next day, Professor McGonagall was strolling through the snow covered fields down to Hagrid's hut for a visit when a snowball came whizzing out of the sky. It missed her left ear by mere centimetres. McGonagall turned to look back up at the castle, scowling. She was trying to work out where it had come from when another one came spiralling towards her. By the time the professor noticed, she had no time to reach for her wand…THWACK! The snowball collided with her hat. It thankfully missed her actual head, but hit with enough force to make her stumble back a few steps and send the hat flying through the air. It landed a good ten feet away.

"Accio Hat." McGonagall dusted the snow off and set it back on her head.

She continued on her way to Hagrid's, a sour expression on her face and in a rather less cheerful mood than when she had set out.

The day after that, Draco and Elsa were outside together practising some charms from the week's class. They had heard about all the snowball attacks and made sure to find a safe place to work. Unfortunately, it wasn't safe enough. Elsa had her eyes closed, concentrating deeply, when a cold hard ball smacked her in the leg, followed by three or four more which landed close by in quick succession.

"OWW! Draco, can you not?" she exclaimed, rubbing the spot on her leg that was stinging slightly.

"Uhmm, Elsa, we should move...like now," he replied.

Elsa looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I didn't throw that snowba...ARRRR!" Draco was interrupted when another icy missile came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest. He toppled backwards into the snow.

Elsa, being smarter than your average student and with lightening quick reflexes, instinctively turned towards the castle and fired a stunning spell in the general direction the snowballs had come from. She watched for a minute, before realising that her spell likely did absolutely nothing. Then she turned back to Draco, who was getting to his feet and roughly brushing himself down. Elsa walked over and helped him remove the last of the fresh, fluffy powder that was clinging to his back.

"I wish someone would hurry up and figure out who this snowball idiot is," Draco grumbled.

Elsa was struck by a sudden thought. "Yea, idiot," she mumbled, a curious sparkle in her eyes.

Draco picked up his bag from the ground. "Let's go back inside."

"Hmm, okay," Elsa replied.

They walked in silence until they were safely in the entrance hall.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, you coming?" Draco announced as he slowly headed for the Great Hall.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry just yet, and I need to check something." Her answer was friendly, but Draco could see she was distracted by something.

"Everything alright?" he asked gently.

"What? Yea, I'm fine, don't worry so much." Elsa grinned cheekily at Draco.

"Hey! I don't worry THAT much." He smiled and headed off to eat.

Elsa made her way to one of the forbidden towers on the west side of the castle. They were meant to be out of bounds to students because old age had made them a bit unsafe. But she had a sneaking suspicion and wanted to check it out.

She quietly ascended the staircase, stopping every few steps to listen for any signs that someone else besides her was up there. Elsa was close to the top when she stopped. The freezing wind swirled into the stairwell from the arch leading out to a small balcony.

Elsa took a deep breath and climbed the last few steps.

"OH! Hehehe!" Elsa giggled in surprise at what she found on the little, uncovered balcony.

It seemed her stunning spell had hit its target after all! Lying awkwardly where he had fallen, between two large piles of snowballs, was none other than Hans Westergard. Vain and cocky, Hans was well known for being a tad dim and one of the only Slytherins who was more annoying than Draco Malfoy.

Although Elsa wouldn't have thought Hans smart enough to pull off these snowball attacks, his presence at the scene of the crime was all the proof she needed. She thought for a moment...

"Incarcerous."

She aimed her spell at Hans. Thin, pale green vines slowly twisted themselves around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and binding his legs together.

"Right, and now..." Elsa murmured to herself before casting a second spell. "Rennervate."

There was a soft, disorientated groan from the ground as the charm woke Hans from his stunned state.

He tried to get up, but only managed to pathetically flop around like a fish out of water. After a minute he seemed to realise getting up was impossible, so he instead rolled about until he eventually got himself into a sitting position.

Elsa watched on in amusement, arms crossed and lips pursed to try and stop herself from laughing madly!

Hans glared at her. "YOU!" he groaned. "Of course it was you…who else could possibly stun someone they can't even see!" His tone was one of pure annoyance.

"Me!" Elsa grinned, then looked to the piles of snowballs. "Looks like someone's been a busy boy for the last week."

Hans, having just been caught red-handed, was in no mood for idle chit-chat. "Sod off," he replied grumpily.

Elsa pretended to think for a minute. Hans took this opportunity to try and wriggle out of the vines that were wrapped around him, to no avail.

"Hmm, now what shall I do with such a naughty wizard?"

Hans' eyes darted around suddenly, as if hoping an escape route would magically appear. (It didn't!)

"AHH, I know!" Elsa exclaimed gleefully.

...

"PUT ME DOWN…NOW! I'M WARNING YOU…LET ME GOOOO!" Hans' whiny screams echoed through the corridors.

The commotion was heard by much of the castle, and naturally, many came to investigate. What they saw made most of them grin wickedly and chuckle.

Elsa was walking calmly towards the Headmasters office with her wand out – while (a still tied up and VERY irate) Hans unwillingly bobbed along behind her. It was clear to almost everyone that Elsa was using a Hover charm to transport the furious Slytherin!

She smiled at her fellow classmates but didn't stop, as she wanted to be rid of Hans as soon as humanly possible.

"Enter," the voice from behind the door called out before Elsa had even knocked.

She opened the door and floated Hans inside, then walked in, closed the door and took a seat in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss Elsa, do you think it's now safe to remove your excellent spell work from Mister Westergard?"

"Ohh, yes sir," she replied casually, and with a flick of her wand the vines disappeared and Hans fell on the floor with a loud thud, followed by a rather unmanly squeak.

Hans pulled himself up off the floor, moved the other chair further away from Elsa and then sat.

"Now…" Dumbledore looked from one to the other. "What can I do for you both?" There was humour in his eyes and the slight hint of a smile playing at the edges of his lips, which gave both Hans and Elsa the feeling that he already knew everything.

Hans glared at Elsa, and jumped straight into attack mode. "Headmaster….She's crazy…bonkers!" He pointed an accusing finger in Elsa's direction. "She knocked me out, then tied me up and then dragged me here!"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Miss Elsa, do you have any reason for stunning, binding and forcing this young man into my office?"

Elsa could have sworn he grinned at her, but it lasted barely a second so she couldn't be certain. "Profes…Headmaster, Hans is the snowball fiend. He's the one who's been attacking everyone with the giant - " she glared at Hans - "not to mention painful, snowballs."

"Ahh, so her treatment of you wasn't entirely unjustified then, was it Mister Westergard." Dumbledore stared expectantly at Hans, who squeaked softly again and suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Thank you, Elsa, you may leave us now." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Okay." Elsa got up and quickly left the room. She stopped in the now empty main hall, looked around and decided to go to the library. A bit of peace and quiet would be nice after all Hans' yelling!

...

A few hours later, Elsa headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. She bumped into her sister Anna, and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff on the way. They had heard all about her amazing capture of the Phantom Snowball Thrower and laughed cheerfully about it.

Once they entered the hall, they split up and went to sit at their house tables. Kristoff and Anna wandered over to Gryffindor and plonked themselves into a couple of seats, while Elsa walked the length of the Ravenclaw table to sit with some friends up near the front.

She looked around the room, noticing as she did that Hans wasn't at the Slytherin table. When she glanced over at Dumbledore, he gave her a knowing wink.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's about,_ she thought.

Dumbledore cleared his throat a minute later, then waited for everyone to become quiet before he spoke.

"Now I know you're probably all very hungry and want me to pipe down so you can eat to your hearts…or stomachs, content. But before we all dig in, there is a matter we need to discuss." He looked over all the slightly confused faces staring up at him. "Many of you may know that the mysterious snowball villain was caught in the act today by Miss Elsa and a very well-aimed Stupefy!"

There was whooping and clapping from many in the hall and a couple of loud wolf-whistles. (Elsa assumed the whistles had originated from Draco and one of the Weasley twins). Her pale face was tinged pink from the attention and she wished Dumbledore would start talking again.

"Yes, yes, well done Elsa." Dumbledore grinned down at her and clapped his hands a few times, along with the others.

Elsa groaned quietly and hoped the floor might open up and swallow her.

"So there is only one thing left to do…we must punish this snowball thrower in some way, for the terror he caused in our lovely grounds."

Two excited cheers rang out. Dumbledore rolled his eyes then turned towards the Gryffindor table, where he looked directly at Fred and George and slowly shook his head. Everyone else giggled quietly.

"After a lengthy discussion with the perpetrator, Mr Hans Westergard, in which I told him of his many options…expulsion, a fortnight of detentions, a punishment chosen by Mr Filch…"

"CHAINS! …BEST PUNISHMENT THERE IS," Filch growled loudly from the side of the room.

Dumbledore stared at the caretaker. "I regret to inform you, Argus, that we came to a different and…slightly less brutal agreement for his punishment." With that, Argus Filch stalked out of the hall mumbling to himself, apparently feeling that dinner was now not worth staying around for.

"I decided that the fairest way to punish Hans, was to let his peers decide his fate…those peers being you." He motioned to everyone in the hall. "We will make a decision tomorrow, so for now, think about it and eat…though maybe not in that order." Dumbledore sat, and mountains of food instantly appeared. Everyone dove in, eating and talking excitedly about what they could do to Hans.

...

Everyone hurried into breakfast the next morning, eager to pick the best punishment for the dastardly snowball thrower. They all expected this to happen first, but Dumbledore had obviously decided that eating would come first today, as he quietly sat and filled a plate with eggs, bacon and an English muffin.

When all bellies were full and the plates had disappeared, Dumbledore stood and greeted the hall. "Good morning everyone. I trust you are all well rested and ready for our important discussion."

Most people nodded or said a quick yes; some just yawned!

"Right then, let's begin now. If you have an idea for a punishment, just yell it out and eventually we'll come to an agreement on one." Dumbledore nodded to himself, possibly wondering if this was a terrible idea.

"Make him sleep in the forest!" a Hufflepuff said loudly.

"Give him to Filch to deal with," yelled a Gryffindor, who was obviously not a fan of Hans'.

"Tie him to the Whomping Willow!" said a Slytherin boy excitedly.

Professor Snape piped up in his usual, distinctive drawl. "We will not…put the Whomping Willow through that…torture."

Someone snorted to hold back a laugh and the whole hall erupted into giggles. Even Dumbledore looked rather amused as he told everyone to 'quieten down and get back to the business at hand'.

"Get him to sing everything he says!"

"Make him clean the Owlery…without magic!"

"Ban him from wearing clothes for a week!"

Which was followed up quickly by, "Oh Merlin eww, please not that."

Someone cleared their throat loudly at the Gryffindor table and everyone swivelled in their seats to see who it was. Fred and George Weasley were both standing up, appearing to survey their fellow classmates thoughtfully.

"George?"

"Yes, Fred?"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, but no one noticed as all attention was on the twins.

"These are all wonderful suggestions, are they not?" Fred grinned at his brother.

"They are indeed! But what we need to ask ourselves is…do they suit the crime?" George thought their plan was going swimmingly and would work perfectly…so long as everyone agreed with them!

Anna stood up and stared at the two scheming red heads. "You two obviously have some brilliant idea as to what we should do, so why don't you just tell us and save the theatrics!" She smiled cheekily at them.

"But…" Fred started to say.

"The theatrics are the best part!" finished George, looking slightly dejected.

Elsa stood up, surprising everyone as she was usually silent around large groups of people.

"Just tell us the damn idea already, you flame-headed trouble-makers!"

Fred and George looked at each other, nodded, then bowed low to Elsa.

"Of course, oh gracious, beautiful queen!" they said in perfect unison.

Elsa wasn't sure what to do; she felt like knocking their heads together, but settled on a giggle.

"Right, okay, idea time...minus the flair." Fred said as he straightened up. He glanced at Anna, who motioned with a hand for them to continue.

"Basically, we think that Hans should be tied to a post outside all day for a week and people can throw snowballs at him whenever they please," George explained.

"He could come in at night, but that's mainly just so our good friend Professor Dumbledore doesn't get in trouble for student abuse!" Fred chuckled.

"So," they asked, again in perfect unison, "what do you all think?"

There was silence for a minute.

"You know….I actually think, for once, that you guys have come up with a good idea."

The twins stared wide-eyed at Elsa.

"Did you just say…that was you wasn't it? …I mean I did see your mouth moving…" George stuttered through his sentence in total shock.

Elsa grinned. "Yes! I did actually just say that!" She turned to look up at Dumbledore. "What do you think Professor?"

"I think that if everyone agrees…" Dumbledore began.

Screaming and cheering erupted around the hall, everyone apparently very happy with the idea of getting to throw snowballs at Hans all week.

"Well, I guess that's settled then," Dumbledore stated with a small smile, thanking Merlin in his head that the students hadn't gone with something much worse. "Hans Westergard's week long punishment will begin at precisely 7am tomorrow morning. Now, off to class with you all."

...

At exactly 7am the following morning everyone was out in the grounds, some with toast still clutched in their hands, watching as Hans was tied to a slim post by Dumbledore. (Not something you see every day!)

"Righteo then," Dumbledore said loudly and clearly, so everyone could hear. "Hans will be bound to this post at 7am each morning and removed at 7pm each night for the next week. You are only permitted to throw snowballs at him…NOTHING ELSE." His eyes momentarily landed on Fred and George. "Likewise, you are only permitted to throw the snowballs at him while he is tied here…a nice long detention will be given to anyone who breaks these rules, am I understood?"

There was a loud chorus of 'yes', 'yea' and 'okay Professor'.

"Good, I'm off for a nice hot cup of tea then." Dumbledore began trudging back to the castle through the snow.

"EVERYONE! Gather your snowballs!" screamed Anna.

"READY…" yelled Fred.

"AIM…" George continued.

_WHAM!_

A very oversized snowball landed straight in Hans' face. He let out a little screech.

Fred sighed then laughed. "Okay, who's the nincompoop that threw too early?"

"That would be me, Mr Weasley,." a rather cheerful McGonagall replied smugly.

"Oh…uh…sorry Professor, my mistake…and errr…good shot by the way!" Fred appeared genuinely sorry, but he still grinned at her.

"Thank you." McGonagall looked around at all her students, every single face was smiling at her. "Now," she said thoughtfully, "where were we…oh that's right. FIRE!"

And with that, hundreds of snowballs bombarded Hans!

"I guess Muggles are right about one thing," McGonagall said, as she bent down to mould another snowball.

"What's that Professor?" Elsa asked curiously.

"They say 'Revenge is a dish best served cold!'"

_**THE END**_

_Pretty please leave a review if you liked it. :)_


End file.
